Shadows of The Past
by EchoRoses
Summary: When Paul finds out the son of his best-friend is in need of another job, he tells him of an opening for a new guard at Cold Mountain. Rami Carter knew what went down in prisons/penitentiary's but what he nor Paul expected is to experience true miracles in the form of an inmate. But of course, when there's light there's also darkness...
1. The New Guy

Rami Carter stood in front of the mirror in his room, adding on the last final touch of his guard uniform the hat. Completing his morning ritual of bathing, brushing his teeth, etc etc he finally felt he was ready to go.

Walking down the wooden stairs Paul Edgecomb and his wife Jan talked with his parents Arnold and Lila. Hugs were shared with Lila and Jan while he received a 'good luck' clap on the shoulder from his father before he followed Paul out of the two story farm house.

He was living in the big city of New York for quite a while after graduating high-school, getting an acceptance letter from a big shot university after much encouragement from his family and friends. However, after a year of university Rami felt it just wasn't 'right' for him. The students were friendly for the most part, aside from a few of course little snobs. But that wasn't the real issue.

Rami just felt university wasn't for him. He felt like he had another 'calling' other than being a typical school boy like everyone else.

 _"_ _Why don't you come work with me then? There's always room for another guard at Cold Mountain."_

Needless to say, Rami accepted his offer despite the worries of his mother and Jan Edgecomb.

Rami listened intently as Paul explained to him what went down in E-Block while they drove up to the penitentiary. "So far we have Arlen Bitteruck and Eduard Delacroix-we call him Del mostly. He's French but understandable.

Arlen's execution is coming up and as for Del's we aren't sure of that."

"Got it. What about the others you work with?"

"They're all good 'ol boys. There's Dean Stanton, he's about your age I think. You should get along just fine. Brutus, nickname 'Brutal' just a joke name we came up for him is intimidating at first but an all- around good man. Harry Terwillger is the oldest, nice fellow…if only he'd stop being a worry-wort.

And finally we have Percy Wetmore…"

Rami arched a brow, resting his arm on the rolled down window of the truck. "He's the nephew of Louisiana's First Lady ain't he? What's he doing in a place like this?"

"No idea. You be-careful around him though. He's threatened to have us all lose our jobs on several occasions. Nothing but a spoiled little snot if you ask me."

Paul soon pulled up to a grey colored building.

Rami stepped out first, shielding his eyes from the hot sunlight as he walked beside the older male. Shoes crunching along the gravel and dirt covered drive.

A hundred or so other inmates were outside working the field when several stopped. Pressing up against the fence.

"Lookie 'ere boys. Fresh meat!" One man cackled.

"Hey sweet-heart! Come on over, I don't bite unless ya want me to!"

Rami shot them a venomous look. He was not the type to tolerate bull from anyone. "Just ignore them," Paul whispered. Hollering at them to get back to work. "Don't let them get your go."

"Easier said than done." Rami muttered back.

Walking inside the building, Rami noticed several men before them. One was close to his age and the others were around Paul's.

"Rami, I'd like you to meet Dean Stanton, Brutus Howell and Harry Terwillger."

"Nice to meet you Rami. Are you related to Paul?" Brutus asked after they shook hands first.

"You to sir. And no, he and his wife are friends of my parents."

Harry was introduced next. Then Dean.

Both he and Dean held one another's hand a little longer than normal, Dean being the one to pull away first clearing his throat. Ignoring the knowing grin on Harry's face.

"I see the car." Dean finally spoke out.

Brutus joined him. "Oh," he whistled lowly. Shaking his head. "You gotta see this guy. He's _enormous_."

"Can't be any bigger than you." Paul grinned. Rami and Dean chuckled.

 _"Dead man walking! We got a dead man walking here!"_

Somebody could be heard shouting outside, making Rami's ears twitch.

"Jesus, please us! What the hell is that idiot yellin'?!" Paul hollered.

Rami couldn't help notice the way he walked 'funny'. His face looked whiter as well. A thoughtful frown crossed his face, remembering what his wife told him and his mother one evening. About the 'condition' Paul had.

"Dead man! Got a dead man walking here!" Percy continued over and over again.

"Anyone got a gag big enough?" Rami muttered, earning a chuckle from Brutus.

A massive man was soon led inside. Tall enough to reach the ceiling. His hands and arms nothing but solid muscle. "Percy why don't you go to the infirmary?" Paul said harshly.

Percy shot him a look. "Uh uh. I wanna stay here."

"Why don't you go?" Paul coaxed him.

"They got all the men they need. Besides, new guy gets to stay here."

Rami sighed at that argument, giving Paul a pleading look. 'Please don't make me go with him' his eyes begged.

Paul gave him an assuring nod, clearing his throat looking at Percy. "He just arrived that's why. You're smart enough to know how things work after all right?" Resisting the urge to smirk noting the others stifling their laughter.

Percy scoffed. "All right." He walked, no. _Strolled_ down the mile like he owned the damn place. He walked passed Del's cell.

Rami had never heard the sound of someone's bones crunch. But he had an understanding as of just now what it sounded like. It echoed around the prison while Percy just smirked with such cruelty at Del's pained cries, holding his injured hand.

"Del!" Paul called out. "It'll be alright, just stay quiet okay?"

"Okay boss." Del sniffed in between speech.

Rami sucked in a breath when Paul asked if the man would be good, if he released his chains. The huge man nodded. His name was John Coffey they had learned. 'Like the drink, but spelled differently' as John politely pointed out.

"Do you leave the lights on?" John suddenly blurted out.

Rami and Dean shared raised eyebrows. John lowered his head, shifting his feet.

"'Cause I get a little scared of the dark sometimes…if I'm in a strange place."

Rami's heart softened. Any pretense of the man being cold-hearted vanished. He held a child-like innocence.

 _Guess you really can't judge a book by its cover, after all_

"Well, it stays pretty bright all day and all night long," Paul answered. "We have a few burning in the corridor. In case of any problems."

John stared in bewilderment. "The cor'dor?" He repeated.

To everyone's astonishment John offered Paul his hand. Dean, Brutus and Harry got in their positions just in case. But Paul and Rami knew. They could see the gentleness in John's eyes. The gratefulness.

"Relax," Rami whispered. Lowering Dean's hand, some off his baton. "He's only shaking his hand."

After shaking Paul's hand the light in John's eyes faded. A sadness pooled. Appearing ashamed of himself as they all heard what he said next. "I couldn't help it, boss," he said softly. "I tried to take it back. But it was too late."

Coffey's words echoed in Rami's head all the while, running a hand down his face. _Take what back? The rapes? Murders of those two little girls?_ The fear must have gotten to him. Knowing he was on the last row, the last mile shook him up.

They say before your death your whole life flashes before your eyes. That must be what John was experiencing.

And then there was Percy.

The little snot that hurt Del.

"You sure that was a wise move? Sending Percy Wetmore off the Mile like that?" Rami asked Paul while they were in the break area.

"Oh I'll definitely get an earful later." Paul sighed wearily. Exhaustion began to take over.

"Someone should have a talk with him."

Paul shook his head. "It won't do any good Rami. Remember, Percy knows 'people.'" Quote and quote.

"So just because he's the First Lady's nephew that means he can break a poor man's hand at will?!" Rami threw his arms up in frustration, reminding Paul much of his mother.

"Percy cannot be touched," Harry chimed in. Surprised at Rami's outburst. "Like Paul said we'll all lose our jobs if we so much as say anything against him. None of us like him Rami. But nothing can be done…at least right now."

Rami's lips pursed in a thin line. He hated seeing some abuse their wealth to do whatever they wanted. Even bringing harm onto another human being. It was injustice.

"Alright," he sighed heavily. "Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like I had."

Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You have every right to feel that way. But like they said, best to just stay clear of him."

Paul nodded in agreement. Giving Rami that same warning look from earlier.

Getting caught up with Percy could be the worst mistake a person could possibly make in their life.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another story of mine taking from my AO3 account. So I present to you my very first 'The Green Mile' fanfic of mine. I cannot believe I've never watched this movie before *^'* It's so darn good. Right up there with Unbroken that almost put me in near tears.**

 **I noticed a surprisingly lack of Dean fanfics as I was going through many so I thought 'What the hey?' and decided to give it a try. He's one of my favorites next to Brutus and Paul. This was meant to be a Percy fanfic at first actually, but seeing this movie again gave me another new idea. (Not to mention, like many viewers I could not stand Percy). So yeah. Comments are appreciated.**

 **Also, Dean is not married in this story to ease on any silly drama like that.**

 **Some material in this version will be edited for the site's guidelines compared to its Explicit version.**


	2. Outsmarted By A Mouse

The following night Rami had been given paper work to complete with Brutus. He suddenly began to chuckle making Rami look at him tilting his head.

"What're you laughing at?" He asked.

"We've got a night visitor." Brutus said.

Confused at first, Rami noticed the other male pointed at one area of the room. Now it was the younger male's turn to chuckle. There sat a cute little field mouse. The small creature stood on hind legs at first, before scurrying off back to the padded room.

Brutus quietly called for Paul and Dean to see it.

Rami was grinning like a fool when they walked in.

"The legislature loosened up the purse strings to hire yet another new guard." Brutus stated.

Like how Rami had been, Paul and Dean raised their brows until Rami motioned them over. "Just have a look. He's…right…ah. There."

Sure enough, the mouse is back again. Some of the inmates watch as he scurries up and down the Mile without a care in the world.

"It's not normal for mice to be up here," Dean said. "Could be rabid."

Rami couldn't help but snicker hearing Brutus tease Dean a bit. Ignoring the eye roll the other male gave him. "Well 'Mouse Man'," he teased. "Looks pretty normal to us. He's not foaming at the mouth."

"We just wanna see what he'll do," Brutus insisted. "For science."

Taking some peppermint treat off the desk, Rami knelt to the mouse's level with the soft peppermint candy in his opened hand. Arlen and the others watched as it sniffed the peppermint Rami offered, let out a squeak seeming to be of approval.

The mouse took the peppermint in its tiny hands running back to the restraint room.

"He's in the damn restraint room," Dean sighed heavily. Slapping his thigh. "And you just know he's chewing on the padded walls, making himself a nice little nest."

Who knew such a thing would be so troublesome. Rami lived out on a farm so mice were nothing new to him.

"Alright. Let's go get that damn mouse." Paul ordered.

Arranging of furniture took place.

It took only a minute later for Paul to realize Rami had been 'slacking off', sitting behind his desk with his hands behind his head. "Care to lend us a hand?" He huffed out.

"Nah, I'm good." Rami replied with a grin. "You gentlemen just carry on."

Dean returned with a broom in case the mouse was to streak by.

"Four grown men…outsmarted by a mouse."

Rami couldn't remember the last he laughed so hard.

He didn't get any sleep the night before. Rami had asked Paul if it'd be alright for him to take a snooze just for a while in one of the empty jail cells.

Once he had gotten the okay he did just that.

Although the mattress is hard and lumpy Rami doesn't care. He takes off his hat placing it over his face, hands folded behind his head with one leg propped over the other. Everything had been actually quiet at first aside from Percy's whistling.

As if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on him, like what his mother used to do if he didn't wake up Rami found himself falling hard on the floor right on his hands and knees.

"What the shit?!" He hollered, limping out of the cell.

Percy. Of course it had to have been that damn Percy. Running around like an idiot trying to batter the poor mouse.

"PERCY!" Rami snapped. "What the hell man?!"

Brutus grabbed hold his arm before Rami could go over and knock him a good one. He didn't want the other male to get hit by Percy's baton or something else he had thrown.

"Percy! We already tried that!" Brutus called out.

"What?" Percy panted heavily. Sweat dripping from his face. "What'd you say?"

Brutus and Rami shared a knowing look. "…Nothing." Rami shrugged. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah. Hope you get that son of a bitch."

Percy practically knocked himself out. The others approached, trying to keep straight faces as they watched him stare in disbelief that, that mouse was nowhere in the corner.

"Percy," Paul began. "You wanna think about what you did just now?"

"I was trying to get the mouse. You blind?" Percy gave a glaring look.

Paul was un-phased. Harry spoke up next. "You also scared the crap out of me, Bill and Rami. Not to mention the other inmates."

Percy scoffed. Ignoring Rami's snarl. "So what? They aren't in cradle-school anymore. 'Cept you treat them like they are."

"They've got enough strain on them as is." Brutus argued. "We aren't here to scare 'em."

"Men under strain can snap. Hurt themselves or others. You do better to think of this place as an intensive care ward in a hospital."

"I see it as a bucket of piss for rats to drown in. That's all." Percy studied each of their reactions.

Rami wanted nothing more than to give him a good punch in the gut. He'd only known Percy for a few days but just those few days he learned how sadistic and unpleasant Percy was. Not understanding how he got the position of a guard.

Brutus suddenly grabbed him with his strong hands. Slamming him up against the wall.

"Try it," Percy spat. "Try it. See what happens. I know people."

"We all know who your connections are, Percy..." Paul stepped forward. "But you ever threaten a man on this block again, we're all gonna have a go. Job be damned. Get all this shit back in the restraint room." Paul ordered, "You're cluttering up my Mile."

Rami breathed out once they exited the room, feeling Dean rub his back.

"You alright?"

Rami nodded. "Now I am."

"Sure gave you a fright didn't he?"

"Yeah," Rami chuckled. "Yeah. Sure did."

"Care to go for a walk? Might relieve some stress."

Rami agreed to Dean's suggestion. Believing that a walk was just what he needed today


	3. Getting To Know Him

He could feel the heat on his neck the minute they walked out of the prison. Some of the prisoners working were from E-Block: Dangerous bunch. Ranging from mass murder to other horrible acts of violence on another human being.

Several made cat calls to Dean and Rami.

"Stanton! Taking your little 'girlfriend' out for a walk are ya? Thought you were married!"

Rami's hand clenched and un-clenched hearing more crude remarks. Dean beat him to the punch this time.

"Mind your own business, Rhodes. Get back to work!"

Cackling they did just that.

The blond haired guard shook his head in disbelief turning to Rami. "Sorry about him. That was Alex Rhodes."

Rami nodded. Lips pursed in a thin line. "I've heard of him. Over- heard dad talking to mom about him one time. I was only eight when he bombed that hotel…" That was the first time people learned of home-grown terrorists in the United States. Scared the hell out of him.

They started with some casual talk. Dean asked Rami where he grew up, Rami would listen to Dean. It was nice. Just the two of them getting to know each-other.

"So what's your wife's name?" Rami asked.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "I've never been married."

"What?" Rami shook his head in disbelief. "A guy like you? You're pulling my leg."

Dean's lips curved in a grin. "I'm not. Bachelor around the block. Now what about you?"

And he froze.

Rami _hated_ it when people asked him that. He would start to sweat. Get real anxious. Worried that Dean would shun him, be disgusted by him if he knew 'The Truth'.

"I'm…." Rami began. Mouth opening and closing, clearing his throat. "No. No uh, I'm not seeing anybody."

Dean noticed his sudden change in behavior. Placing a hand on his shoulder. It oddly reminded him of how a female friend of his confided to him that she liked the same gender. Poor thing burst into tears. Disowned from her family when they found out.

"Hey," he said softly. "Hey it's okay….You don't have to be afraid around me, Rami. Ever."

Rami sucked in a small breath that he had been holding. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform.

"I found out when I was sixteen," Rami began. Wringing his hands out of habit as Dean listened. "There…was a boy. Little prick of course. Tormented me most of our school years with childish pranks. I got him back one day finally. He had me in a choke hold. Couldn't breathe.

The kids around us were too scared to stop him. Local trouble maker and all.

Something told me to bite down on his arm. Didn't know how I managed but I did. He howled like a banshee. I didn't let go until a teacher came and pushed us apart finally after a girl ran to get help.

We were both suspended for a few days."

They found a spot that was shaded some to sit down. Dean offered Rami a water bottle, watching as the other continued.

"Can't remember the guy's name honestly but he met me at a diner one day again years later. I noticed the scars on his left arm from where I bit him, we ended up laughing about it. Started spending time with each-other day by day.

One day, well…he asked me if…" he paused. Horribly unsure how to word it. His cheeks burning red at the memory and the knowing grin on Dean's face.

"A-Anyway," he cleared his throat again. "That…was when I knew. At first I didn't want to. I was scared we'd get caught down by that river.

My dad found out before my mom. That I…had sex with a boy. They weren't angry, mom was hurt that I kept it from them. They still love me."

"So why were you afraid to tell me?" Dean asked.

"My aunt and uncle sneer when they see me. Some of my friends left me. I knew you were a good person the minute I met you, but after the pain I experienced from others I wasn't sure."

Dean supposed that was understandable. He couldn't believe how Rami was treated by some of his own family members, abandoned by his friends. And all because he simply just had an attraction to the same gender.

"And Paul of course," Rami chuckled softly. Remembering when he told Rami that if any boy wanted to date him he'd have to get through him and his father first, same gender or not.

Dean laughed softly. "See? You've got nothing to be scared of here, Rami. We're all good people. Well…minus Percy."

They both chuckled. Yeah. Percy was a definite no on 'kind'.

Harry called a moment or so later, saying he needed their help with an inmate stat.

Before they walked inside Rami gave Dean a friendly smile. His eyes seeming to shine when he gave it. "Thanks for listening by the way. You're a good man."

"Of course. I'm here if you ever need me."

A strange feeling was felt. Dean blamed his red face on the sweltering heat when Harry asked if he was alright.


	4. Practice Run

August was soon replaced by September. The heat still unbearable this year unfortunately.

Rami found himself chatting away with Del and John Coffey while doing his rounds. Despite the fact it stated in his profile John murdered and raped two young girls, Rami still found it hard to believe the man was capable of doing such. Arlen seemed approachable as well, but he mostly kept to himself that which Rami respected.

Del's face darkened suddenly. Rami didn't have to turn around to see it was Percy coming up to them.

"Having a nice time Del? Coffey?"

"We were just talkin, boss Wetmore," John spoke up. Wringing his hands in nervous habit. "Jus talking."

"I'm sure you were," Percy's eyes flickered to Del. "Bet you and Coffey had a lot to talk about. Am I right?"

John stiffened. Del lowered his head.

"Did you tell him? About your crime, Del? Raping that poor girl…burning her body after?"

Del swallowed. John's hands shook some. Rami was speechless.

"No? …My bad then."

Rami stormed after Percy. "Hey. What the hell was that all about?"

"Just wanted to tell you the truth, Mr. Carter."

"I didn't need to know," Rami bit back. "We aren't here to be cruel, Percy. They're at the end of their line I think it's punishment enough. They don't need any more suffering. Imagine for ONE second how you'd feel, if you were in their position."

Percy opened his mouth but he never got to retort. Pushing him out of the way, he stormed off.

Percy followed close behind. Grabbing Rami by the back of his shirt yanking him back. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I ruined your romantic ideas of this place," he hissed in Rami's face after forcing him around. "These are SICK people, Rami. They do not deserve, a single act of kindness!

I'll keep reminding you. Until you finally wake up and see things my way. Understand my thinking."

He had enough.

Rami did not know what came over him, but before long he found himself on top of Percy. The two rolled about, throwing punches when the opportune moment rose. Del could be heard cheering Rami on while John simply lowered his head. Balling his hands into tight fists.

The sound or rapid footsteps could be heard.

"Hey! Hey knock it off!" Paul barked out.

Brutus grunted trying to yank a struggling Rami off of Percy, while Dean did the same with the other.

"Bastard!"

"Little bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" Paul's voice echoed. Halting them from any further insults getting in-between the two. "What. The hell. Happened?" He spoke somewhat calmer now, breathing through his nose. Attempting to ignore that horrid burning sensation between his legs.

"Nuthin," Percy muttered. Not feeling so hot now that the boss was around. "I was simply tryin to explain to Rami how things are 'round here."

"Bullshit." Rami scoffed. "You were just being cruel as usual. Son of a bitch…"

"Rami," Paul snapped. Shutting the other guard up quickly. He knew that tone alright. The older male pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing wearily. "You're both too old to be acting like this. You aren't children any-more.

Because of your actions, I'm putting you both on cleaning duty. For two weeks."

Percy's face turned into a scowl when he looked at Rami. Rami almost raised his middle finger before Paul and Dean both gave him that warning look.

"Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" Rami sighed finally. Percy muttering something, but Paul assumed it was in agreement.

"Alright. Now Dean, take Rami to get his lip fixed. Brutal, help Percy with his eye."

"Yes sir."

Making sure Paul was out of ear shot and Harry, Dean lowered his lips to Rami's ear with a grin etched across his face. He couldn't help it. Seeing Percy get 'clobbered' he didn't feel bad for the other guard at all.

"Now that was something to see. Quite a scrapper aren't ya?"

Rami snickered some. Hissing when his lip stung. _Little bastard really knows how to throw a hit, I'll give him that_ "I was taught a few things by my…well 'You-Know-Who.'" Not sure if he should use the term 'boyfriend' in case someone else heard him.

Dean gave a nod. Patting him on the shoulder once they made it inside the infirmary.

"Let's get you cleaned up champ."

"So…people actually come and watch a man die?"

Rami shook his head in disbelief as Harry gave a grim nod. They were all to meet for 'rehearsal' of Arlen Bitteruck's execution. Percy chimed in before the older male could say a word. "Oh yeah. People come around from all over, just to watch a man ride on lightning."

Harry shot the other guard a warning look. He had no idea what has gotten into Wetmore as of late. But Percy was walking on very thin ice with every one of them.

"Nobody REALLY wants to see someone die, Rami," Harry assured the mortified young man. "We do need witnesses though. Mostly the families of the accused, the victims, police officers and reporters…those damned reporters."

Rami relaxed some. Noting the annoyed look Percy shot towards Harry for ruining his 'fun'.

"Uh…will I have to watch?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Percy muttered 'pansy' under his breath.

"Say that again Wetmore. I dare you." Rami snarled.

"Say WHAT again?"

The two started throwing insults back and forth with poor Harry in-between. The older gentlemen relieved to finally arrive at the location.

"Sittin down, sittin down," Rami could hear Trustee Toot sitting down in 'Ol Sparky. "Takin a seat in Ol Sparky."

Paul and Dean carefully strapped him in.

"Getting strapped. Getting clamped."

Harry took out a black mask putting it over Toot's head revealing only the crown part, where a wet sponge is placed.

"What's with the sponge?" Percy asked Van Hay.

Van Hay explained it sent electricity straight to the brain. Rami swallowed hard at the thought when he said you do not want to see a man fry without the sponge. It didn't take much for him to get an idea.

He nearly jumped at least a foot in the air when Toot decided to put on a show. "I'M FRYIN, OH I'M FRY NOW, I'M FRYING LIKE A DONE TOM TURKEY!"

Percy even snickered at Rami's reaction as well a quiet chuckle from Van Hay.

"Alright, let's do it again, right this time, get that idiot out of the chair." Paul instructed, the ever so serious one of any situation. It was no wonder his father called him a 'stick in the mud'.

Everyone straightened shortly getting ready to start over.


End file.
